Head Trip
by narobe
Summary: Floating between a dream state and a formation that somewhat seemed to be reality, he grinned, or at least tried to: this was obviously one more in the line of his dreams about Chang. A mental picture, a pie in the sky. Curious of what would happen in this one, he relaxed and leaned back to enjoy the show. Warning: Content not suitable for minors.


Floating between a dream state and a formation that somewhat seemed to be reality, he was trying to remember what he had been trying to say five minutes ago. Sitting up, then realizing he was not able to, he checked again where he was supposed to be. It looked like his bed - or was it? Sitting on his lap was a nymph with dark hair and a fringe that covered her eyes as she watched him with something that seemed like half amusement, half boredom. She was squeezing her tiny, perfectly shaped pale breasts between her arms as she shifted he position. He grinned, or at least tried to: this was obviously one more in the line of his dreams about Cho Chang. A mental picture, a pie in the sky. Curious of what would happen in this one, he relaxed and prepared to enjoy the show.

She, on the other hand, seemed impatient. Waste time was obviously something she didn't do often: her small hands were groping his groin and he could feel her tiny mouth – oh, it was so soft – whispering profanities into his ear. Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around? His head was spinning – was she saying something?

His erection came and went, and it was obvious she was becoming frustrated.

»Look,« she sighed. »I have some hangover potion left, if you want it.«

»Thank Merlin this isn't real. It's bloody humiliating,« he said.

Frowning, she asked: »What the hell are you talking about?« When he didn't respond, she cocked her head on the side, seemingly thinking something through. »I'll tell you what, Malfoy.« She leaned forward, her dark, hardened nipples grazing his chest. Her voice became lower. »Yes, this is a dream. And in it, I tell you what to do, and you do it. You hear me?«

Of course, it made sense. This was what all of his fantasies had entailed, so this one could not be different. He nodded slowly, his mouth dry and gaze distant. She was still looking deep into his eyes with a predatory smile. When she made sure he agreed, she leaned over to the nightstand and took a vial out of the drawer.

»Open your mouth.«

He obeyed, but she wasn't satisfied. »Wider. Alright. Swallow.«

The potion tasted, felt and looked like liquid fire, but it was cold and didn't burn his throat. He tried to speak, but his mouth felt numb and slow. »I – feel better.« He leaned further into the small and comfortable bed, feeling more relaxed.

»Good. That's good. The potion needs almost an hour to take effect, though. We have some time to kill.« She got off the bed and on the cold wooden floor onto her knees to start rummaging under her bed. The sight was mouth watering: a perfect ass so pale it was almost glowing in the half-light of the room and a waterfall of heavy black hair over the curve of her back. He only felt a small twitch in his groin, and then nothing again. He sighed and tried to take a look at the room he was in. The curtains and bedsheets were blue, and most of the space was taken up by the bed he was lying on. He was definitely still at Hogwarts, but apparently in the Ravenclaw tower. The reason why she had a single room probably had to do with the fact that she was Head Prefect. Her uniform was half on the chair, half on the floor. There was probably a small bathroom behind the other door, or maybe a wardrobe? There was only enough space left for an uncomfortable-looking chair, a grey armchair and a table littered with quills and parchment along with their wands and an almost empty bottle of Firewhisky. She didn't seem to be the tidiest of girls. Everything held the faint smell of beauty potions, and she probably hadn't opened her window blinds or aired her room in a while.

Cho had appeared to finally find what she was looking for: a small box made of light wood. She got her wand to unlock it and took out a brightly coloured pink vibrator. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he was watching, and went to sit on the armchair across the room.

»You fantasize about me quite often, don't you, Draco?« she asked and spread her bare legs.

He nodded, mesmerised with the sight of the tiny pink slit she was now ramming her fingers in. »And what is your favourite dream?« She turned on the vibrator with the flick of a wand and slowly began to insert it. Draco's brain was foggy and he felt erection was slowly coming back to life.

»Draco. Look at me.« His mind was adrift and he tried to concentrate. The sound of the vibrator was loud as she was shoving it in and out of her pussy more fervently, sitting with her legs spread wide for him to see.

He couldn't bring himself to answer - all of them - his hand moved toward his swelling cock, and she grabbed her wand with a free hand and flicked his palm away. »Don't touch yourself. You hear me?«

He obediently put his arm to the side and watched her as she started moaning louder, breathing faster and pushing her whole body onto the object. It didn't take her long to reach orgasm and her body started shuddering, fingers crawling. The smell of pussy filled the room and she removed the vibrator, sitting on the chair for a moment longer to compose herself. It was incredibly erotic to watch her come undone, but his penis still wouldn't quite cooperate.

She got off the chair and started rummaging through the wooden box, and pulled out a small vial of liquid and something that looked like another vibrator, but smaller.

»Take your pants off,« she commanded, and he clumsily started to do so. It was as if his willpower had gone completely: he was just blindly obeying her orders.

He lay onto his stomach as she told him to, and then felt a magically-bound blindfold enfold his eyes. There was a small sting of panic in his brain, but he tried to relax. Suddenly, he felt her breath on his ear.

»Do you want me to bind you?« Her voice was nothing more than an alluring whisper. He nodded. This one felt more real. Merlin, he wanted her to. Wanted her to do something to him, what she did last time.

»What did you say? … Last time?«

He was so hard he could hardly speak. »Yeah, remember … last time. What you did to me last time.«

He couldn't see her face but he could swear he heard her grin. »What _I _did to you?«

»Yeah, you know what I'm talking about - Cho?«

She didn't answer. The magical bonds were fully in place and he heard her open the bathroom door - then nothing. Where was she? Was she making him wait? What was she doing? The expectation of the wait alone was making fully erect and he couldn't help but rub into the mattress. He pulled onto the rope experimentally, but it wouldn't budge. They didn't hurt though, and felt like they were made of silk.

Finally, after a few minutes that felt like an hour, he felt a soft hand caressing his thigh, and then there were soft kisses planted on his neck and slowly down his back. She didn't touch his groin at all and it was making him crazy. She moved her small teasing mouth on the inside of his thigh, and then onto his ass. It felt strange, but it wasn't the first time he dreamed about it. He heard her say a wandless spell and felt a cold blow over his skin and suddenly, her wet tongue flickered onto his opening, and he let out a whimper. The sensation was beyond anything he had felt before: it was intense, and incredibly arousing.

After the slow and teasing introduction, her mouth focused on licking and sucking his asshole, and he struggled not to completely let go and make a whimpering fool of himself. After a while, he felt her finger at his opening and couldn't help himself but to press himself against it. He heard her let out a little laugh and she smacked him lightly on his ass cheeks. »So eager.« He mumbled something incoherent, too lost in the sensations to form a sentence.

Another wandless spell she had apparently memorized (did his muscles feel looser?), then he heard her open a vial and she spread something cold and slippery over his ass, and everything felt so good. With no warning, she shoved her middle finger into his ass, and he screamed with surprise.

»How does it feel?« Her voice was husky, low and hypnotising.

»G-good. It feels good.«

»Do you want more?« He wanted her to move, to do something. His cock was aching and dripping with precum, but his hands were tied.

»I said, do you want more?« He nodded.

»Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, Draco? Answer me.«

»Y-yes.« The strain in his groin was so great he couldn't think straight.

»Say it.«

»I want you ... I want you to fuck me,« he panted.

»What?«

»Just fuck me, _please_,« he pleaded blindly and tried to shove himself onto her digit.

»As you command,« she laughed and started moving her finger.

»More, » he managed to say and she immediately added one, then two, going faster and deeper, adding more and more lube. It stung a little, but she knew what she was doing and it didn't hurt as he imagined it would.

Abruptly, she removed her fingers and his ass felt stretched and empty, his erection rock-hard, but she didn't touch it at all. What the fuck was she doing?

The bed shifted as she got off it and he heard her fumbling with something, then suddenly she was back again and pressed something cold and much bigger against his ass. His heart was pounding but oh Merlin, he couldn't think from the lust that was encompassing his body.

Her voice was right next to his ear.

»You said you wanted me to fuck you, Draco? Is that right?«

»Yes ...«

»Yes – what?«

»Yes ... Please?«

»Please – what?« He could bet she had a self-satisfied smile on her face. He moaned at the feeling of the cold dildo against his opening. He couldn't take it anymore.

»Please, fuck me! Please,« he screamed, and without waiting she shoved the strap-on into his ass. It knocked the air out of his lungs, it was so big. She didn't move yet, waiting for his body to adjust and muscles to relax, muttering wandless spells. The sensation of being filled up was completely bewildering and surprisingly satisfying, and he felt himself relax. Eventually, the stinging stopped completely and he impatiently tried to move against her. She immediately started to move, being completely quiet, and all he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the blood drumming in his ears.

»Faster,« he moaned, and she sped up accordingly. He never experienced anything this before, being so completely full and stretched.

Suddenly, his head started spinning violently from the fire in his loins when she shifted her position slightly and hit a spot he never knew he had. »Merlin,« he breathed, and she went even deeper, hitting it again and again.

»You come when I tell you, and you come for me,« he heard her breathe as her movement became almost violently erratic, and he could feel his orgasm building up as she hit the spot over and over, the sensation was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. His erection was almost painful.

»Yes, yes, deeper,« he managed to moan with his face into the pillow, lifting his ass to meet her every thrust.

»You like it, don't you?« she said and grabbed his hips even harder – how could a girl have so much strenght? – stabbing her nails into his skin.

He couldn't answer her. »You come when I tell you to,« she said and pulled him onto his knees. Now he felt her even deeper – how was that possible? – and he barely maintained the control not to come then and there. He was aching for her to touch his cock.

Her pounding continued in a steady rhythm without mercy. He could hear her heavy breathing between his own moans, which were getting louder and louder. It dawned on him he sounded like a willing slut, but he couldn't care less.

»Now come for me. Come on,« she willed and pulled slightly onto his balls, careful not to touch his cock. That was it, he couldn't hold back anymore: his whole body spasmed as she continued to fuck him and caress his balls, and she didn't stop until she was sure he was completely spent.

For a minute or so, both of them stayed still. Chang then carefully slid out of him, removed his bounds and blindfold and disappeared into the bathroom. His knees gave in: he laid on his back and realized he was completely drenched in sweat and cum. Still unable to breathe properly, his limbs felt unwilling and tired and his asshole was sore, but his mind was suddenly awake and clear.

Apparently having taken a shower, Chang appeared leaning on the door looking amused, naked and obviously not bothering to wipe her wet body with a towel.

»You bitch,« he managed to growl. His mind felt clear and lucid. She stared at him with indifference.

»What did you give me?« he said.

Cho gave him a cocky smile. »What do you mean?«

»You know what I mean. What did you drug me with? What the fuck was it?« His anger now felt clear flowing through his veins.

Her smile grew wider. »I told you. It was hangover potion.«

Draco scoffed. »Fucking liar.«

Crossing her arms, she nodded towards her nightstand where she left the empty potion vial.

»Examine it. Clears your head, minimizes the symptoms.« She paused, giggling a little. »And it starts working in about five minutes. I'm actually surprised you didn't know that.«

Picking it up and smelling the residue, his anger started to mix with a feeling of sickness, and he felt like he might throw up.

»You fucking manipulative bitch - «

She stepped closer and sat on the table. »You see, it was all you. Wanting to be tied up, wanting me to fuck you. All you. You just ... convinced yourself otherwise.«

His knuckles went white with trying to contain his temper. »You fucking liar.«

She remained composed. »You self-denying prick.« How could she -

He tried to get off the bed, but failed at his first attempt. His legs were still weak from the body-shattering orgasm, but he was so pissed off and confused he managed to ignore his wobbling knees and walked over to Chang, his face to hers. She seemed cold and amused, but interested in what he would do next.

»You made me - «

»I asked you, didn't I?« she interrupted him. »You're brilliant at potions. Figure it out, sunshine. I'm telling the truth.«

He looked like he was about to hit her, and he lifted his arm but instead grabbed her throat. She didn't seem frightened and suddenly reached for his cock, never averting her eyes. He had no idea he was fully erect again and it made him jump in surprise. She let out a little laugh. Grabbing her throat tighter, he propped her while she was sitting on the table, grabbing her hips and shoving his cock into her without thinking, moving from the start with a furious rhythm.

»You – fucking – cunt,« he choked her even harder as she left blood trails on his back, moaning and looking directly at him with a lustful smirk, losing her breath. He pulled out and violently pushed off the table and turned her around, bent her over, then pushed into her again. Her moans got louder as he started slapping her ass hard, and she screamed when he put a finger up her asshole with no preparation or warning. He didn't know if it hurt her and he didn't care. He saw her quickly grab her wand, but she didn't attack him. Instead she seemed to hastily perform a few spells on herself, and he felt the asshole around his finger stretch and moisten. Without question or hesitation pulled out of her pussy and shoved it into her ass, pulling her hair as she started screaming a pitch higher.

»Shit, I'm gonna come,« she moaned, and he managed to ram his fingers up her pussy while fucking her, and soon her body was convulsing and pulsating, and he felt her go limp under his arms, but continued the violent rhythm. It didn't take long for him to come either, ramming her against the table in a manner that was sure to leave bruises, blood trickling down his back from her scratches.

He removed himself from her and sat carefully on the chair. His mind was completely emptied slid to the floor and for a second he was worried she had fainted, but she looked at him playfully and let out an exhausted laugh.

»It's been a while since someone fucked me good like that, Mr. Malfoy. Now help me stand up.«

He looked at her warily, then got up slowly and helped her up without thinking.

»I still think – « he started.

»Yeah, yeah, you'll figure it out. I'm in the mood for a bath, how about you?«

Draco thought about his sore asshole and felt his cheeks grow red, but suddenly she was being completely friendly and pretended she didn't notice, looking at him with her lips puckered into a smile and innocent eyes under her black bangs. Cho took his silence as a yes and awkwardly started to prepare a bath in her tiny white bathroom. Draco observed the bruises were starting to show: she was a little blue around the neck and hips with random dark circles where she hit the table. He didn't know how to feel about it. It was as though his mind had been taken hostage by a tiny asian witch with a perfect body and a kinky mind.

The bath was ready and Cho almost limped in with little poise and purred with pleasure as the warm water started nurturing her tired body.

»Are you coming?« she asked in a happy tone while leaning back and stretching out in the water. Awkwardly leaning on the doorframe, Draco didn't realize he had been watching her intensely the whole time. He nodded reluctantly and lowered himself into the – _sodding boiling_ – water and sighed with relief as he positioned himself. She openly put her small feet into his lap, and the domestic gesture took him off guard.

»Now that I think of it,« he said as he leaned in, »I believe I haven't even kissed you yet.« She smiled knowingly, and her mouth was hot and soft and willing, her body melting into his. The kiss was slow, deliberate and gentle, the words almost inaudible. »I'd be sorry if this were merely a dream.«


End file.
